The importance of family
by scottiedog
Summary: Two groups of people come together to form a family unit. (Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Marvel just enjoy writing about the characters.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America it belongs to Marvel or Criminal Minds which belongs to CBS. Love the characters and like to write about them._

Sitting in the hospital chair and wishing it was him Bucky watched Steve's chest rise and fall. He was scared for his best friend. Bucky was already halfway through his old brainwashing when he got the call that Steve had been in an accident.

Bucky heard the door open to find Clint Barton aka **Hawkeye** standing in the doorway. He watched him swallow thickly; then tilt his head toward outside into the hallway.

Bucky nodded his head. "Steve, I'm going to be out in the hallway. I'll be right back."

They both noticed Steve's heart rate go up and they both would be booted out if they didn't bring it down.

Clint put his had on Steve's ankle, "Cap, I know you want to know what's been going on. I need you to calm down. I'll explain everything in the next five to ten minutes. Trust me Cap it's good news. So, I need you to calm down. I'll send in Sam, ok?"

Bucky and Clint watched as Cap's vitals evened out. Clint patted Cap's ankle before Bucky and Clint walked out into the hallway.

"They're F.B.I. agents here to question Steve but I don't think he's ready for that."

"No, he's not. His vitals are erratic if we leave."

Clint made a noise in the back of his throat that he was agreeing with Bucky.

"I hear a 'but' in there Hawkeye." Bucky didn't like Clint's hesitation. It told him that something else was going on.

Clint took a deep breath and then looked at Bucky in the eye, "The F.B.I. are here to question you too."

Bucky opened his mouth to object.

Clint held his hand up, "I know that you only have half your memories. They're going to ask about just the accident not what happened in Hydra."

Bucky slightly deflated, then asked the only question that would hopefully make him relax, "Does anyone on the team have military experience? I trust Sam Clint, I need someone who'll not make it difficult for me."

Clint smiled in reassurance, "Yeah, there is and there is also someone who was on the bomb squad while on the police force."

Bucky's body physically relaxed a bit more. He still hated the fact that he tensed every time someone asked for a SITREP. The "conditioning" brainwashing more like still had him skittish around people. "When will they be here?"

Clint winced a little inside and felt awful about dropping this all over Bucky's already fragile lap, when he knew Bucky was desperately trying to hold onto what little sanity he had left, "They are in the waiting room outside of the I.C.U."

Bucky gave Clint the same look he would give Steve when he called him "Punk", especially when he was exasperated with Steve. Then Bucky's mind switched to Steve; how was he going to explain to Steve, that he had to give an account of what happened at the accident sight. Then Bucky's brow furrowed in thought, "What happened to the kid that Steve saved?"

Clint smiled with happiness, "She's going to be okay. Minor bumps and bruises but otherwise she is going to be just fine. Her dad is with her."

"And what of her mom?"

Clint's face went from happy to disgusted in a manner of seconds, "She was the cause of this whole mess in the first place." Clint wanted to put an arrow through her heart, but knew that, that wasn't the way; it still bugged him though, "She's in custody. The F.B.I. can explain it better." Changing the subject he asked Bucky, "Do you want Sam to go with you?"

Bucky had listened to Clint and couldn't believe a mother would try to hurt her own child. That alone made the situation just sad. Bucky looked up at Clint's question, "Yeah that would be good. We also need to let Steve know about the kid and how she is faring."

Clint nodded his head and lead them back into the hospital room.

Sam watched as the two men entered the room. He watched Bucky for any signs of distress, he saw a little but the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-with-my-bare-hands' was not there. Sam glanced over at Clint and saw his facial expression, "Bad news first, get it over with." Sam already knew there was good news but he wanted Steve to know after he woke and that they were all there for him for what ever was yet to come.

Clint put his hand on Cap's ankle while Bucky had his metal left hand on Steve's left arm, "Bucky has to be interviewed by the F.B.I." They felt Steve's pulse quicken.

"Knock it off Punk"

"Cap, man, settle down"

Both Bucky and Sam said at the same time.

Clint looked at Sam as he squeezed Steve's ankle, "I'm having Sam go with Buck."

They all felt Steve physically relax.

Sam looked at Clint. Clint shrugged his shoulders and looked at Bucky. Sam nodded his head. He understood now why Clint mentioned his name.

Bucky put his flesh hand on Steve's brow, "I trust Sam. Clint said there are two people who know and understand PTSD. To tell you the truth I'm a little scared," Bucky squeezed his arm again when he felt Steve move just slightly in agitation, his voice becoming harsher than he intended "Punk knock it off you're going to get us thrown out," then he softened his voice, "Sam has my back, you get to healing and then we will have that conversation about you not wearing your helmet."

Sam and Bucky let go of Steve's arms to head out the door. Clint still had a hold of Steve's ankle when he felt a slight twitch, "Cap, knock it off. They'll be back. As for what Bucky said, I agree with him. As your teammate I'm exasperated that you didn't call us as for the other the parent in me knows, that you deserve that conversation with Buck." Clint felt Steve shrink down in the mattress and smiled. His friend was getting better if he could get his body to snuggle in the mattress. Clint also knew with Steve moving that he would be leaving the I.C.U sooner that expected.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Derek Morgan didn't normally wring his hands. Something was bugging him about the case; it was driving him nuts. He also knew that his impatience was affecting his pregnant wife Dr. Savannah Hayes. Morgan and the team were blessed to have Savannah look at Esther; after what the poor girl had gone though she needed a calming and understanding voice to talk her through her injuries and just listen. Morgan's other problem seemed to come from the witness' at the scene. It had dumbfounded Derek how Steve Rogers had survived. He had seconds to glance at the Captains' teammates before they whisked him off in the ambulance after they had seen to his injuries on the tarmac. Witnesses had said that the good Captain didn't have a helmet on and that his head had hit the asphalt three times before stopping where he had landed. Derek's team, minus Hotch, had talked to the first responders and had come to the same conclusion that Steve Rogers had protected Esther from falling debris from her burnt out car. Even with his injuries Steve had managed to get Esther from the car and on to the tarmac before the car exploded. It was very perplexing.

Special Agent David Rossi, one of the founders of the B.A.U., had been watching Derek Morgan pace for the last ten minutes. Something was bugging the young agent and it was making everyone twitchy just watching him, especially when he normally was calm in these types of situations. He also knew that explanations were coming from Steve Rogers' teammates forthwith. Rossi had known of Sam Wilson, retired paratrooper from the Air Force, who was a layman's counselor for the vets here in the D.C. area. He also knew that Sam had gotten back in to help Captain Rogers in taking down the terrorist group known as Hydra a couple of years ago. David already knew that he was on their hit list. _'Contacts were a wonderful thing'_ , he thought as he glanced one more time at Derek, David noticed that Morgan had stopped pacing and was facing the door of the waiting room. He watched as not only Sam enter but also if memory served correctly Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, Steve Rogers best friend, walk in with him.

"Is one of you gentleman David Rossi?"

David rose from the uncomfortable hospital chair and greeted the newcomers, "Special Agent Rossi," chuckling as he introduced Morgan, "This is Special Agent Derek Morgan; his wife is treating Esther."

Shaking the man's hand, Wilson introduced himself as well, "Sam Wilson and this is Sergeant Barnes."

Bucky acknowledged Rossi with a single nod and then turned to watch Agent Morgan. While walking down from Steve's room, Sam had given a description of them both. From looking the millisecond at Rossi, Bucky knew that he was Italian, and had been through a war similar to his own. Agent Morgan on the other had confused Bucky; for someone who disposed of bombs and could handle being under pressure, Bucky thought he was acting more like a pressure cooker than a skilled field agent. He said as much to the agent, "You're antsy, why?"

Derek was slightly taken back at the question. There were only a handful of people who could read him when he was like this, and they were all apart of his team. For someone like Sergeant Barnes to notice it must have been visible. "Something doesn't add up."

Sam looked at Bucky, then at the two agents, "Why do you say that?" Sam had his suspicions but he wanted them verified first before he jumped to conclusions.

While keeping his mind on the conversation, Bucky really looked at Agent Morgan and found a kindred spirit in battle but not only that, Morgan's eyes looked haunted, like he went through something terrible and came out with scars but those scars made him stronger.

"We profiled two people involved with these girls and we've tried to get the mother to talk but all she does is put on the brakes when we ask if there is anyone else" Derek had answered Sam Wilson's question while studying Bucky. Profiling had become second nature and with the calmness Sergeant Barnes exhibited, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would protect his teammates. "Sniper, no wedding ring, concerned about your friend and suffering from PTSD." Derek muttered as he saw Rossi's glare from his peripheral vision.

Bucky's eyes widened a fraction at Derek's revelation and narrowed slightly, "Correct on all four."

"For the love of Pete, you don't think….." Sam said in sadness as he realized what Agent Morgan was hinting at; that poor girl had terrible adults for parents.

"That's exactly what I think…." Morgan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"The Dad," Bucky said as he took off for Esther's room. Inside he was shaking his head. It was sad that a parent could harm a child let alone two. He knew in his heart that his mission now was to protect this broken down child.

Sam and Bucky had reached Esther's hospital room first and nearly panicked when they saw that Esther was not in her bed or with her father. Luckily Morgan at a quick glance saw who was in the room.

"Annie, where is Esther?"

"Hey, Derek. She went with her dad, down the hall."

"Which direction did they go, doll?" Bucky asked after seeing who was in the room. Annie and Bucky had been socially dating or old-fashioned dating would be the correct term for six months.

"They went back toward the waiting room. He wanted to walk with her, I didn't see anything wrong with it."

Every man in the room paled just a little. Bucky approached Annie with compassion in his eyes, "Her father was one of the ones who helped hurt the young girls before Esther."

Annie's face paled and she brought her hand to her mouth. Her sad eyes took in the rest of the men in the room to confirm Bucky's statement. After verifying that what he said was true, Annie squared her shoulders and set her jaw with determination. "Buck, he might be at Steve's room."

Bucky looked back at Morgan, Sam, and Rossi, then turned back to Annie, squeezed her shoulders and took off toward with the rest of the men toward Steve's room.

With Steve being in I.C.U., the men knew that Esther's father could sweet talk his way into any room and that was bad for everyone. Once the men stopped at the I.C.U., Bucky informed the nurse who he was and that their witness was visiting Steve. When the nurse told him that he was already in there with Steve, Bucky growled softly, "Does he have a prosthetic metal arm?'

They all heard hesitation, "Noooo"

"Buzz us in." Then they heard a gunshot.

Bucky turned to Sam and they started taking down the heavy duty door leading into the I.C.U. Bucky was doing most of the work with his left hand, while Sam moved pieces out of the way. Once they were inside, and the door was out of the way, all four men headed toward the nurses' station to check on the nurse whom they had talked on the intercom. Sam reached her first, checked for a pulse and shook his head. All of a sudden they heard a ruckus coming from Steve's room and a door being slammed open. They all went to investigate and found Barton was barely holding his own in fighting off the father who was trying to hurt Steve. Barton had given the guy a fat lip, an upper cut to the right eye and he was still coming after Clint. Bucky got in the middle when Barton was knocked to the ground. He grabbed Mr. Martins' throat with his metal hand, he didn't want to break his neck, but he sure would like to but all his hard work would have been for not if he did that, so he just bruised it a little while moving him out of the way of Clint, who had gotten up, grabbed the assailant, Mr. Martin by his arms and pushed him toward Morgan after Bucky had let go of the man's throat.

Sam watched as Bucky took deep breaths to calm down before checking on Steve and Esther. Sam was proud of Bucky and the way he handled himself but he was going to find out about this lovely young lady that Bucky has been seeing. He smiled at Bucky when he turned toward Steve's room. Once inside the guys found Steve's protective arms and shield around Esther as she slept.

Bucky chuckled lightly as he took in the scene, teasingly he said, "Hey punk you have a nice little dame getting cozy with you."

Even though his voice was scratchy from lack of use, Steve came back with a teasing tone of his own, "Shut it jerk."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As Bucky and Sam left, Clint leaned up against the wall for a few minutes before sitting down on one of the uncomfortable chairs. As an assassin he was a light sleeper, but today he was hoping for sleep, with Steve in the hospital bed, he knew that, that was never going to happen until he was able to go back to his temporary apartment here in D.C. to sleep the maximum of eight hours. Last night was the hardest for him to be away; he wanted to be with Laura and the kids. Bless her heart, she had two kids with the flu, and wanted her husband there for support and he was here doing his job protecting the leader of their tight knit group. He was hoping that Laura's little helper Lila, didn't come down with the same thing. Clint knew that in a few minutes that Steve would wake up. He watched as Steve tossed and turned in the bed, so Clint decided to wait it out.

Steve groaned. He ached all over, especially his head. It was doing a percussion solo and it hurt to even move it. He knew with the skull fracture, he would have a major concussion. He also knew with the super serum that it would knit it back together. Steve knew when Bucky returned he would be scrunching down in the bed in embarrassment because of his reckless actions, especially not wearing a helmet. He was an example to other kids, he should've known better but circumstances what they were, he just did what he thought was best. Yup, he was going to get a rant from Bucky and he wasn't looking forward to it. Steve was just about to dose back to sleep when he heard Clint Barton. He sounded slightly muffled to his ears, but Steve knew Barton's voice anywhere.

"I know your awake Cap. How do you feel?"

Steve groaned a little, "Feel like I have been run over by a bus." He voice hoarse from lack of use.

Clint understood that all too well. "Your head bounced while you were trying to save the girl."

"Is she okay?" Steve asked as he grimaced; every move was making him feel awful. He just hoped that all he went through was worth it.

Clint smiled, "She doing fine, she's….

They both heard the door open. Clint's eye line was obscured just enough to see a girl standing by the door whose posture was stiff. Her body language screamed, _'I'm scared'_.

Steve had a better vantage point; he could see the stiffness of her body and the helpless scared look. He noticed that she looked down at the floor with her eyes and then to the wall where Steve's shield was covered in a case. Steve watched as her eyes go wide and the realization of what was under that case. He also watched the man, who was prodding the girl with a gun in the middle of her back, as her body doubled over backwards. Steve just hoped that the man didn't see the case and put two and two together.

"So this is the man who rescued my daughter." The last word was spat out in disgust. Mr. Martin wanted boys and all he got were girls. To him they were more trouble that they were worth. He didn't like his plans thwarted, it gave him absolutely no control.

Clint, who had been leaning his chair against the wall, decided it was time to let his presence be known by clanking the chair legs onto the hospital floor as well as boots, which he purposefully made squeak. It was just enough to direct Mr. Martin's attention to him instead of Steve.

Mr. Martin turned toward Clint and the noise, "Who the heck are you?" as the grip on the gun tightened in the middle of Esther's back.

"A friend; and I don't think the young lady likes being prodded." Nodding to the gun pressed to the girls back.

Mr. Martin raised the gun to fire at Clint when the young lady dropped to the floor and dove for the case that held the shield, and threw it like a Frisbee low to the floor aiming at her father's legs, if you could call him that, to make him trip. As the shield hit the legs of her captor, he aim went wide and backwards towards the nurses' station, as the gun went off Clint charged at Mr. Martin at the same time as he was falling backwards and they went out the door with a loud bang.

Steve watched as both men went through the door, and used the little bit of adrenalin he had left to help the girl up. He groaned when she pulled herself up off of the floor.

Esther grabbed onto the hand that was hanging over the side of the bed and pulled herself up. She heard the man groan and almost fell back toward the floor if she hadn't grabbed a hold of the bed. Esther had thought that she had caused the groan that the man had uttered.

Steve looked at the young lady as she backed up against the wall terrified. He then realized that she was shrinking away from him. It hurt his heart to see this beautiful young lady scared. "Sweetheart, can you hand me the case?" Steve asked pointing with his finger toward his shield. His arm hurt and the only thing could do was point.

Esther looked from the man in the hospital bed, to the shield and its cover, "That thing's kind of heavy." She muttered quietly.

With Steve's super hearing he had heard her and smiled even though it made his face hurt, "Yes, it is."

Esther was startled to hear the rough but quiet voice of this perfect stranger. It was compassionate and caring. She still felt like a scared rabbit. Once she had given the case and shield to the man in the bed, Esther backed herself against the wall once again a she watched him grimace as he rolled over on his back.

Steve asked a question that had been on his mind ever since she walked into his hospital room, "Do you know who I am?" He looked at her with hooded eyes full with pain and gentleness.

Esther nodded her head.

"Who am I sweetheart?" Steve asked as his eyes took in her appearance. He saw that she still had her hospital gown on but also something like shorts underneath to cover up her bottom.

"Captain America," Esther replied in a quiet voice.

"Yes, but do you know what my real name is?"

Esther shook her head no.

"My name is Steve Rogers. What is your name sweetheart?" Steve smiled at the girl to encourage her that she could answer his question.

Esther was shy when it came to talking to men, and this behemoth of a man, lying in the hospital bed was asking what her name was; she was flabbergasted and a little shocked. "My name is Esther Martin."

"Nice to meet you Esther, do you want to come up here and rest awhile?" Steve had seen how tired she was by the brown circles under her eyes.

Esther hesitated. She had been hurt so many times for just asking for comfort, that she was afraid that this Steve would do the same. Esther watched as the behemoth of a man groan as he moved over to the left side of his bed to make room for her to lie down.

Steve padded the bed with his right hand to encourage her that it was okay.

Esther bit her lip as she climbed up on the bed. Expecting punishment but all that she received was a tender touch. It surprised her; there was no pushing her off the bed because of being a nuisance. She was trying her hardest not to cry, as she put her left hand on her mouth to muffle the sound.

Steve heard her muffled cries and his heart broke. He continued to rub her left arm as she continued to cry. When her crying finally stopped, he knew that she had cried herself to sleep.

Steve stayed awake long enough to make sure that she was secure on his bed before dozing off as well. He stifled a groan of pain as he pulled his shield to cover them both and dozed off. What brought him back from his light doze was Bucky's teasing as he found Esther cuddled up in his bed. The lovable jerk.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As Morgan and Rossi watched the banter back and forth between Steve and Bucky they couldn't help to be reminded of their own team. A tight knit group was what it was about.

Sam nudged Bucky while he was teasing Steve to remind him their other people in the room.

Bucky looked around the room after Sam's nudge and blushed. His mother would've given him a tongue lashing of the century if she had known of the guests that were in the room. Bucky cleared his throat and introduced the men in the room, "Steve, Agent Rossi and Agent Morgan are here to get your statement about the accident."

Steve nodded his head a little, which turned into a hiss. He remembered the accident in very clear detail. Changing the subject a little, "How is Clint?"

"I'm fine Cap." Clint answered. His head was down but he felt the twin stares from his teammates and looked at them with as he let a pained sigh, "Okay, I'm not fine but with plenty of rest I'll be good as new."

As each man asked each other questions, Esther made her way to consciousness. The sound of Steve's voice soothed her, although his groans made her question why she was up in his bed in the first place. She was scared of the other men in the room. Her father, if you could call him that, ruined trust in other men. As she removed sleep from her eyes she felt eyes on her and it made her feel very uncomfortable, which in turn made her snuggle down in the bed a little more.

Clint was observing the girl in the bed; she was not much older than his own daughter Lila. His paternal instincts were going into overdrive. He had seen her snuggle into the bed even more than before and it gave him an unhealthy urge to pummel the guy that Morgan arrested. Clint however was glad that he was in custody.

Steve turned his attention back to the two agents in the room, "What do you two want to know?"

"What were you doing before accident?"

"I was riding my 1940's Harley Davidson motorbike downtown D.C. when I saw a car going to fast with a little girl in the back looking scared. I thought I could help so I took off after it. By the time the driver knew that I was behind him, he drifted to the side and gave me no choice but to put the bike down or I would have hit it head first. The bike and I skidded until it hit the car. I very carefully got up and went and pulled the little girl out of the car. The woman driving was running into a park when I happened to look down and saw the car about to explode so with the girl in my arms I ran to safety but before I got the car exploded. Then next thing I knew I was waking up in this hospital bed."

With all the evidence pointing to what the Captain had said, he was in the clear. The mother on the other hand was going to be charged with child endangerment and abuse.

"Thank you Captain for telling us your story, we will be in touch." Rossi folded his notebook and pen back in his pocket. Morgan and Rossi bid them a good day and left.

Once the agents left Bucky pounced, "Want to tell me why you didn't use your helmet? And what about these other times where didn't use a parachute while jumping out of an airplane."

Steve looked sheepish, at the time he figured his shield would protect him and with the super serum it would help him with his oxygen level. The free fall was fun, better than the cyclone on Coney Island.

Bucky watched Steve's face and started glaring at him. He was beyond ticked with his brother. He was not of his blood family per say but Steve was his brother non-the-less.

"Your not invincible Steve, this accident just proved it." Bucky growled.

Steve started to open his mouth when Bucky cut him off.

"If your gonna say you have super serum Steven Grant Rogers I'll put you on your butt on the mat when you get out of here."

Steve shrunk down more in the mattress if that was possible.

Bucky noticing that he got his point across he asked his question that had been bugging him since he remembering his best friend. "Now you want to tell me why you wanted to put a plane in the ice."

"I was trying to keep the Red Skull from killing people we knew Buck."

"You could've put it on auto pilot and jumped."

Steve mumbled something that Clint and Sam couldn't hear but Bucky picked it up and glared again at his best friend, his brother.

"You mean to tell me that you will drop out of an airplane with a parachute but not then why?" In Bucky's heart he knew that answer but he wanted Steve to confirm it.

Steve sighed in past grief, "You were gone Buck. My brother, my best friend was gone even though I wanted to spend time with Peggy, I still didn't want to live because my brother wasn't in it."

Bucky sighed in his own past grief and gritted his teeth so he wouldn't land his mind back into his former self. He felt hands on his shoulders and appreciated both Clint and Sam's moral support and understanding, "Steve, you had Peggy and the Howling Commandos, you would've been fine. I would've wanted you to live your life."

Steve didn't think of that. He only wanted to be with is brother, who was family in all but blood.

"I love you Steve like a brother but you are the most stubborn pigheaded man I know."

Steve snorted, "I guess we are evenly matched because you Buck, can be just as stubborn."

Bucky rolled his eyes at his best friend, "Punk"

Steve answered back with just enough serious playfulness, "Jerk."

Esther had been watching both men talk to each other. She observed the man named Bucky more than Steve. For some reason he had her eye shape; why did he have her eye shape? Esther couldn't dwell on that right now, she wanted to know why Steve snuggled into the mattress, "Is Steve in trouble?" she asked in a timid voice.

Steve smiled lightly even though his face still hurt, "Yes sweetheart I'm in trouble."

"Why?"

Clint moved cautiously closer to the bed. He had heard both men express their feelings and he didn't think they wanted to repeat what was said. "Mr. Steve didn't wear helmet when he rescued you and Mr. Bucky was reminding him that he need to be more responsible."

Esther scrunched up her face and what this man said and replied, "Your not suppose to go anywhere without a helmet."

Bucky pointed to Esther with a voice of a high five, "Out of the mouth of babes."

Esther felt good that someone had complimented her on her decision making.

Clint watched as Esther snuggled up against Steve and asked, "What going to happen to her?"

All four men looked at the young girl and sighed. They all knew what an up hill battle it was going to be for the girl, not only for her emotionally well being but her physical well being as well.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

In the office of the F.B.I Building in Quantico, Virginia both Special Agents Rossi and Morgan were in Rossi's office asking themselves the same thing. 'What other relatives did Esther have?' Time to bring in Baby Girl/Kitten for that information, Rossi picked up the phone and dialed the extension to Penelope's office and they both heard it be picked up by the second ring.

"Oracle of Information, how may I help you?" came the cherry voice of one Penelope Garcia.

Both Rossi and Morgan chuckled, though Derek was the one that spoke first, "Baby Girl we need you to find any information on a little girl named Ester Martin."

"Isn't that the girl that was kidnapped? Poor thing; I'm typing as fast as I can, and at present she doesn't have anyone that I can see."

"No grandparents, or aunt or uncles. Try cousins" Rossi encouraged. Something was prickling in the back of his mind and he wanted to make sure he was right.

"Something on your mind, Rossi?" Morgan had been studying Rossi's face and something was brewing.

"Okay, Italian Stallion, how did you know?" Penelope had come back on the line was surprise in her voice.

"Give me what you have, Garcia." Rossi stated businesslike.

"Esther Martin is the great-granddaughter of one Rebecca Barnes Proctor."

Rossi nodded his head, "That's what I thought."

Morgan's eyes went wide, "So Esther was saved by her uncle?"

Rossi raised his right eyebrow. He was surprised, but he shouldn't have been and

Derek's next statement proved it "Reid and I have the same comfortable banter, that Steve and Bucky have and with Savannah pregnant Reid will be become Uncle Spenser."

"Kitten, is there anymore relatives?"

After a brief hesitation, "Yes"

Derek noticed the hesitation and one look at Rossi, he did to, "What's wrong Baby Girl?"

"You two need to come to my lair." Penelope was biting her lip. She didn't believe in reincarnation but the pictures in front of her were uncanny.

"Kitten?"

"Just get here" Penelope couldn't get her eyes off of the screen.

Rossi and Derek exited Rossi's office and headed to Garcia's lair. They knew something was trouble their computer tech and they both wanted to find out what IT was. Once they arrived they noticed two pictures up on the screen. It looked like the same person.

"Baby Girl, what's going on?" Morgan asked. He moved his head away from the screen to look at Penelope's face.

Rossi continued to look at the pictures. He loved old pictures but something was different about them, so he looked a little closer. The one on the right the nose was different but otherwise they were the same.

Penelope answered Derek's question, "On the left is a picture of Rebecca Barnes on her wedding day circa 1944 and the right is Kimberly Barnes at her prom circa 1988."

Rossi looked at Garcia and asked, "Where did you get the picture of Rebecca Barnes from?"

"The Smithsonian's website, they had a picture of Rebecca Barnes. It was taken 6 months after Bucky went missing."

Derek went from Penelope to the pictures on the screen, 'How was Bucky going to react to this?' he thought. No sooner had he thought that, his cell phone rang; he glanced at it and saw that it was Clint. 'Saved by the bell,' he thought and answered his phone.

"Agent Barton is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to touch base about the case."

"Everything with the case should be closed soon," Morgan stated. He was distracted by the pictures in front of him.

"Good" Clint answered while picking up the hesitation in Agent Morgan's voice. "Is everything okay?"

'Darn' Derek thought. 'Agent Barton had picked up my hesitation.' "We found someone to take Esther."

"That's great!" Clint exclaimed.

"Yeah," Derek answered distractedly.

"Agent Morgan, what's going on?" Clint was all business after noticing Derek's distraction.

Derek sighed, "Is there anywhere we can meet? We also need you to bring Bucky with you."

"It will have to be somewhere where there are not a lot of people." Clint thought out loud.

"Caroline Freeland Urban Park is not far from the hospital."

Clint nodded his head even though Derek Morgan couldn't see him, "I know the park, took the kids there after Nathaniel was born. There are U shaped benches we can talk there."

"Sounds good, we'll see you there in about an hour."

"See you then," Clint acknowledged and hung up the phone.

Author's note: It is about a 55 minute drive from Quantico, Virginia to Caroline Freeland Urban Park according to bing maps.


	6. Finding Relatives

**Chapter Five**

Clint, Bucky, and Morgan arrived at the park at the same time. It took Barton and Barnes half an hour to forty minutes depending on traffic, it took Morgan two hours.

Once Clint, Bucky, and Morgan were seated, Morgan posed his question, "How would you feel if we found that the young girl that Steve saved is your great-niece?"

Clint couldn't help but be shocked at Derek's revelation.

The only sign that Bucky heard was the lump in his throat. Bucky was ticked sure but a bit overwhelmed and admitted as much to the two men, "I'm a bit overwhelmed." 'A bit of an understatement Barnes' he thought. He looked at Derek and asked, "Why?"

"Rebecca's youngest, a girl, was a bad apple. She married Esther's grandfather. All of Esther's grandparents had girls all except one. Toby Martin, who happens to be Esther's father."

Bucky ground his teeth.

"As a team we would like to keep Esther in the family but also to a loving home."

Bucky nodded his head. He was glad that his nephew was in custody or he would have definitely broke his jaw.

Derek was glad that Bucky understood; time to change the subject, "How is Steve?"

Clint smirked, "Chopping at the bit to leave the hospital. Doctor wanted hi to stay until my meeting with you was concluded then he can leave. Annie is waiting for Bucky before taking off of work."

Derek turned to Bucky and asked, "How long have you two been dating?"

"Nine months," Bucky answered.

Morgan's eyebrows rose. 'Wow' he thought. Then he wondered what Baby Girl's reaction was going to be when Steve Rogers aka **Captain America** showed up at the B.A.U. The next twenty four hours was going to be interesting.


End file.
